Confusión sentimental
by hellovick
Summary: Ada no entendía. No entendía que Oz no sentía esa clase de amor por ella, si no que el albergaba sentimientos hacia cierta chica de cabellos obscuros.


Estaba estupefacto, en su habitación. No lograba entender nada, la situación era tan confusa. Oz estaba pasando por un momento totalmente extraño. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin terminar de convencerse a sí mismo de la realidad de los hechos. Se sentó al borde de la cama, intentando tranquilizarse.

"-_Onii-chan, yo…"- _No, no quería recordar las palabras de su hermana menor. No quería, no podía aceptar el hecho de que Ada se le había declarado.

_Se le había declarado…_

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, revolviéndoselo un poco en un intento de calmarse. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué esa clase de sentimientos hacia su persona? Era su hermana, y no la vería de otra forma, pero aun así… esto lo confundía tanto.

Llamaron a la puerta. –Adelante- Dijo en voz baja. La puerta se abrió, revelando a su viejo amigo Gil, quien se veía un tanto preocupado. Este suspiro al verlo. –Sigues pensando en eso…- Le dijo. Oz asintió. –Me es imposible olvidarlo… No logro comprender nada.- Dijo el rubio un tanto frustrado. El hombre de cabello negro se cruzo de brazos. – Se que debe ser confuso pero, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?- -No lo sé, creo que debo hablar con Ada-

La atmosfera era un tanto pesada. –Entonces…- Comenzó una vez más Gil -¿Qué piensas decirle?- Le cuestionó. El rubio lo miro de reojo y luego devolvió su mirar a sus pies. –No siento lo mismo, es mi hermana. No la veo de otra forma- Dijo en un tono bajo pero seguro.

-Bien, entonces te recomiendo que hables con ella ahora, antes de crear alguna clase de malentendido-

-Sí, será lo mejor- Dijo Oz, antes de pararse y dirigirse a la puerta. Le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo- Gracias, Gil- Y así, salió del lugar. Camino por los corredores hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos. Paró en seco. Allí en frente de él se encontraban su hermana y Alice, quienes parecían tener una clase de discusión. Ada tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba con frustración a la joven de cabellos obscuros, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Alice solo cerró los ojos, y dijo algo que él no logro escuchar; se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a la rubia sola, viéndola irse. Oz se pregunto a si mismo que podría haber pasado; de todos modos, debía hablar con Ada ahora. Se acerco a ella lentamente, para que esta volteara a verle luego.

-Onii-chan- Dijo ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

El joven forzó una sonrisa, estaba tensionado. –Hola, Ada… necesito hablar contigo- Dijo. Se fijo en las lágrimas en los ojos de la rubia y las seco cuidadosamente con su dedo índice. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué paso con Alice?- Pregunto de repente, recordando que momentos atrás la señorita Baskerville había estado presente también. La joven Vessalliuz frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?...- Susurro, llamando la atención del rubio de inmediato. -¿Ada?- La llamo, sin entenderle. -¿Por qué te fijas tanto en ella?...- Lo cuestiono en voz baja, sorprendiéndolo. No lograba comprender su actitud. -¿Por qué mi Onii-chan no me quiere?- Siguió, mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos esmeralda.

-Ada… si te quiero, solo… no de esa forma- Le comento el muchacho, sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, no quería afrontar que la que fue su pequeña hermanita sintiera otro tipo de amor por él. -¿Por qué?- Le recrimino ella –Es por ella, ¿no es así?- Sollozo, refiriéndose acusatoriamente a Alice. El desvió su mirada; era cierto que tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia la joven de cabellos obscuros, pero además, Ada era su hermana, así le quería él. –Lo siento Ada, pero eres mi hermana, ¿comprendes?- Le dijo, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos e intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Ella solo se quedo mirándolo, y luego, por tercera vez o cuarta tal vez en el día, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. -¿Es acaso malo?- Comenzó nuevamente -¿Por qué debe importar eso? Si yo amo a mi Onii-chan- Sollozo con fuerza. Los ojos de Oz se abrieron de par en par, para luego el fruncir el ceño. –Lo siento… Ada- Fue lo único que sus labios soltaron, lo único que logro animarse a decir. Vaya, era un momento tan incomodo.

Ada se aferro a él en un abrazo, llorando a todo volumen. -¿He hecho que mi Onii-chan me odie?- Solto entre tanto llanto. El rubio solo se dedico a abrazarle también, acariciando con una mano su cabeza suavemente. –No te odio, hermanita- Intento decir en un tono alegre, pero claro, le era imposible ahora. –Solo no siento esa clase de sentimientos- Agrego luego en un leve susurro. Ese pequeño susurro, esa final de respuesta, fue lo que causo un rompimiento en su hermana, haciendo que esta se separara de un empujón y saliera corriendo del lugar. Solo la miro irse, sin animarse a hacer algo para detenerla.

Lo mejor era dejarle ir. Y luego… un momento…

…_Alice…_

Corrió, corrió hasta donde supuso podría estar. No estaba en la cocina, no estaba en el salón principal, y ni siquiera en el balcón. ¿En su habitación tal vez? Bien, lo averiguaría. Llamo a la puerta de dicho lugar, esperando recibir respuesta pronto, y de todos modos, nada… Comenzó a mover uno de sus pies mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Qué le dijo Ada a Alice? ¿Qué le respondió ella? ¿Sabía sobre la situación actual? ¿Estaba enojada? ¿O triste?... Demasiadas dudas sin contestación. Llamo a la puerta nuevamente. Nada, nada de nada.

Tomo aire, decidiéndose a abrir la puerta el mismo. –Alice, voy a entrar- Aviso, y de nuevo, ninguna respuesta le fue de vuelta. –Bien…- Musito para sí mismo. Giro el picaporte y se adentro en la habitación. Exhalo pesadamente, revolviéndose el cabello.

No había nadie allí.

Se dio media vuelta, cerrando la entrada tras de sí al salir. Suspiro, apoyándose contra la puerta. Este no era el mejor día. Se dirigió escaleras abajo, esta vez encontrándose con Gil nuevamente, quien estaba en el salón principal.

-Gil, ¿no has visto a Alice?- Le pregunto con la esperanza de que este pudiera entregarle información. Gracias al cielo, así fue. –Sí, la coneja ha salido con Sharon-

-Oh, ya veo…- Alice había salido de su alcance por el momento, eso había sido rápido, puesto que minutos atrás la había visto por última vez.-… ¿Y Ada?-

-No le he visto. De todos modos, Oz, creo que sería mejor dejar a ambas solas por un tiempo. Es una situación difícil- Comento el joven de cabellos negros. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, suponiendo ya que Alice sabía respecto a los sentimientos confusos de Ada. Salió al balcón a esperar, a esperar al momento adecuado…

…Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, la joven rubia Vessalliuz emprendía camino a cierta mansión. Cierto lugar donde un hombre pretencioso de cabellos rubios y ojos de distinto color estaba. Este le recibió con una maliciosa sonrisa, puesto que no perdería oportunidad de divertirse un rato. -¿Y bien, señorita Ada?- Comenzó misterioso. El ya sabía de los sentimientos de la joven, además, la había influenciado un poco. Solo fue suficiente que ella le mirara para que el entendiera. -¿No ha salido bien?- Siguió mirándole, sin borrar esa misteriosa sonrisa de su rostro. Ada sollozo. Ahí estaba, nada había salido bien, lo cual significaba que era su momento de actuar. –Ya veo, que desgracia- Susurro. –Entonces… Ada… supongo que sabes el motivo de que el no corresponda eso que sientes- Le dijo en mención a Oz, mientras la dirigía por los pasillos hasta un salón, donde la única luz proporcionada era la que la chimenea brindaba.

-Tengo una manera de ayudarte- Comenzó, tomándola del mentón y conectando sus miradas. Gano un pequeño sonroje por parte de la rubia, lo cual era una buena señal. Se alejo de ella y camino hasta la chimenea. Había una pequeña mesa al lado de esta, donde se apreciaban dos pequeños frascos. Por supuesto, él sabía que esto pasaría, estaba preparado para la situación. Tomo ambas botellas y se acerco a ella. Tomo la mano derecha de ella y deposito ambos objetos allí. –Debes entregarle uno a tu querido hermano, y otro a la chica que te lo arrebato- Le susurro al oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Una chica tan sensible e ingenua, el juguete perfecto. –Si te fijas en tu mano, veras que cada frasco es de un color distinto. El verde es para él, el rojo es para ella. –Termino. Ada estaba anonadada, no quería esta clase de cosas, pero se sentía tan débil ahora. Quería con desesperación una respuesta de su hermano, y no un no, si no su correspondencia. –No quiero lastimar a nadie- Dijo en un tono bajo, asustada. Vincent rio. –No tengas miedo, señorita Ada…- Tomo su mano. -… Solo acepta mi ayuda, no pierdas esta oportunidad. Podrás tener a tu hermano, y Alice saldrá del camino, ¿No es eso lo que quieres?- Se acerco mas a ella, quedando a tan solo centímetros de sus labios. La rubia estaba tan agobiada, y se sentía tan débil que ya haría cualquier cosa por ser correspondida tan solo una vez. Asintió lentamente. –Muy bien, muy bien. Solo asegúrate de que cada uno tome la poción correspondiente, y deja que la "magia" suceda. Y te recomiendo…- Se acerco ahora a su oído, y susurro lentamente- … que cuando Oz Vessalliuz tome del frasco, tú estés con él. Deben estar completamente solos…- Agrego, besando su oído a continuación. Ada abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojada. ¿Qué quería decir? El hombre se separo luego de ella, esbozando una sonrisa muy a lo suyo. Palmo suavemente su cabeza. -…El resto dependerá de ti- Termino, y así, la pobre y desesperada joven volvió en rumbo a su hogar.

En tanto ella volvía, cierto par conformado por Sharon y una inexpresiva Alice llegaron al lugar. Oz todavía se encontraba en el balcón, y se dio vuelta al sentirles entrar. Sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron instantáneamente en la chica de cabellos largos y obscuros, quien ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. No, definitivamente nada estaba bien. Hablaría con ella. Hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios y llamados del resto, y fue tras ella. Alice casi llegaba a su habitación, y aun así, al estar a poco de la puerta, el rubio la llamo mientras se dirigía a ella. –Alice-

No le miro, se quedo quieta unos instantes. Se dio vuelta lentamente, quedando de frente a él. –Oz-

-Has estado distante, te has ido de repente y ahora me has evitado… ¿Qué sucede?-

-No te he visto…- Continuo con un tono inexpresivo.

-Mientes- Se acerco mas a ella, haciendo que esta retroceda un poco. –Dime que sucede.-

-Te he dicho que no me pasa nada- -Mientes, Alice- Le interrumpió el. Avanzo unos pasos más a ella, mirándola fijamente. Ella solo se cruzo de brazos. -¿Y que si me pasa algo?- Dijo desviando su mirada de él, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Oz. Ahí estaba, le era imposible ocultar sus verdaderos estados. –Alice, quiero que me digas que sucede, ¿entiendes?- Le hablo suavemente. Ella solo frunció el ceño. -¿Es acaso respecto a Ada?- Con esto logro que la joven frunciera aun más el ceño, dando por acertadas las sospechas. –Alice, esa clase de sentimientos—Esta bien si sientes lo mismo- Le corto la frase con una propia. ¿Era eso? ¿Ella pensaba que sentía lo mismo hacia su hermana? No pudo evitar sonrojarse, puesto que si le molestaba tal cosa era por… ¿Celos tal vez? Sonrió. –No, no, no siento lo mismo, Alice. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- No le contesto. –No puedo corresponderle, simplemente no puedo, es mi hermana ¿Comprendes, Alice?- Insistió. Aun así, no lograba que esta emitiera respuesta alguna. Se sentía un tanto frustrado. Llevo su mano al mentón de ella y le obligo suavemente a mirarle. –Alice, di algo- Siguió insistiendo – ¿Acaso Ada te ha dicho algo?- Prosiguió. Claro, claro que le había dicho algo, le había hecho un berrinche por él, y le molestaba hasta lo más profundo en ella. Esas palabras…

-"_¿Por qué has tenido que quitarme a mi Onii-chan?"- Sollozo la rubia. –"¿Por qué tienes que ser tu? – Prosiguió. Miraba frustrada a la chica de cabellos marrones, quien solo la miraba a ceño fruncido. –"Me lo has arrebatado, ¿Por qué?"- Siguió sin retener las lágrimas. No aguantaba más, era culpa de ella después de todo, la que causo que el corazón de Oz girara en otra dirección. Y luego, la única respuesta que obtuvo, las únicas palabras antes de que la joven Alice se marchara:_

_-"No me culpes de tus frustraciones"- Sentencio, dándose vuelta y dejando a la rubia sola. Y en ese momento, fue cuando Oz apareció. _

…Claro que le molestaba. Y sin embargo, no lograba entender del todo porque le molestaba saber que alguien más quería a Oz. Era su propiedad, claro. –Si no quieres decirme- -Eres mío- Le corto ella, sorprendiéndolo. –Me molesta, porque eres mi propiedad- Continuo decidida- Me perteneces… me perteneces solo a mi- Lo miro. El corazón del rubio dejo de latir por un segundo, que ella le reclamara de esa forma… Rio. –Claro, Alice, siempre te perteneceré- Y es que eso le había enternecido. Deposito un beso en su mejilla. El momento termino de todos modos al sentir a Gil de lejos, quien se acercaba por el pasillo. –La cena esta lista- Dijo ahora un poco más cerca de ellos. Esperaba que la tensión hubiera pasado un poco.

Todos estaban preparándose para dicha comida cuando la ingenua Ada llego. Fue escurridiza por la cocina. Diviso un gran plato de carne que supuso era el de Alice, asique se acerco y vertió la pócima roja en esta, como le fue indicado por Vincent. A continuación, preparo una taza de té donde mezclo también el contenido del frasco verde. Luego, le pidió a Oz encontrarse en la habitación de este. Cualquier excusa insignificante fue suficiente.

-Ada, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el al llegar al lugar solicitado junto con su hermana, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sospechaba mucho, no esperaba que algo malo pasara, asique nada raro se le paso por la mente. Esta le entrego la taza de bebida caliente silenciosamente, sin apartar su vista de la de él. –Esto…- amago a opinar el chico, era ya la hora de la cena, no comprendía porque le ofrecía te ahora. De todos modos, Ada puso una expresión inestable, la cual dejaba en claro que no era la mejor ocasión para negarse. Ya había vivido un completo drama más temprano, y no quería lidiar con más sentimientos tristes y pesados.

-…Gracias, Ada- Dio la mejor excusa de sonrisa cálida que pudo, logrando que un sentimiento se albergara en el pecho de la jovencita. Dio un sorbo al liquido y ella comenzó a hablar –Perdóname, Onii-chan…-

-Ada… no- -Por favor, déjame terminar, hermano- Le interrumpió ella en un tono suave y tímido. Oz asintió con lentitud, la escucharía, aunque tenía cierto temor respecto a las palabras que su hermana podría soltar, seguramente estaba susceptible. Siguió bebiendo. -…No he dicho las cosas de la mejor manera- Continuo un tanto insegura, mirando sus manos pero dedicándole una ojeada a el de a ratitos. Se fijaba más que nada en como el terminaba de beber del te envenenado con nerviosismo. -…No quiero que me rechaces, Onii-chan- Empezó con un tono más frustrado, mientras la expresión de Oz comenzaba a cambiar. El chico jadeo, dejando la taza caer al suelo y romperse en pedazos, comenzaba a sentirse muy blando, como un muñeco. La rubia parpadeo un tanto asustada, pero entendió que la pócima daba efecto ya. Recordó las palabras de Vincent, el resto desde ese punto dependía de ella. –Quiero que… me des una oportunidad- Siguió avergonzada mientras cruzaba la habitación en busca de una silla que se situaba al lado de la ventana. La tomo y acerco a Oz. Volvió a colocarse en frente a él, quien daba unos pasos para atrás e intentaba respirar, le costaba de cierta forma. El se topo con la silla y cayo sentada a esta, no dejaba de jadear, y conforme pasaban los segundos, perdía la movilidad de su cuerpo, quedando casi inmóvil. –Ámame, Onii-chan- Termino diciendo Ada, sonrojada y con lagrimas asomando a sus ojos. Tomo coraje y se sentó sobre él con las piernas separadas, en la silla. El rubio se sorprendió, claro que sí, pero se sentía tan débil ahora que no lograba demostrarlo en su expresión. Ella se seco unas lágrimas que caían de sus lagrimales y suspiro un tanto alterada.

-A-Ada… detente…- Logro decir el rubio, hablar era un logro, jadeaba y no podía moverse. Su pobre hermana no dijo nada, solo dirigió sus manos al chaleco color crema que usaba el y comenzó por desprender el primer botón. Estaba avergonzada, asustada, nerviosa, deseosa de demostrar sus sentimientos con desesperación y ahora no dudaría en hacerlo ni por el pudor que sentía, había esperado ya demasiado y esta era tal vez su única oportunidad, aunque luego tuviera consecuencias por ello.

Oz logro llevar una de sus manos temblorosamente a las de ella, intentando detenerla. -…No…- Musito, frunciendo muy levemente el ceño, ya que de nuevo, estaba débil. No podía siquiera presionar las manos de ella para retirarlas, le costaba terriblemente moverse apenas un poco. Y luego, Ada siguió por el segundo botón…

… Y mientras tanto, en la sala principal…

-¡Coneja!- -¡Alice-san!- Exclamaban, todos preocupados. Al parecer algo malo había pasado, puesto que al estar por la mitad de su plato de carne, Alice había abierto los ojos de par en par y comenzado a toser, cayéndose de su asiento. Todos estaban a su alrededor. –Alice-kun, ¿puedes hablar?- Le pregunto Break, y mientras colocando su dedo índice y medio en el cuello de ella para controlar su pulso. Estaba agitada.

Alice jadeo, le costaba mantenerse ahora sentada. –La… la carne- Dijo entrecortada, intentando desesperadamente respirar. Tosió, y llevo ambas manos a su pecho, tirando del chaleco negro que usaba. Estaba desesperada, todo le daba vueltas. –Liam-kun, trae el primer antídoto que tengas, esto es envenenamiento- Dijo rápidamente Break, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que sucedía.

Así lo hizo, volvió rápidamente casi corriendo con una pequeña botella dorada, la cual Alice le arrebato de las manos. –Tranquila, Alice-san, solo bébelo- Le intento calmar Sharon, mientras la joven jadeante terminaba desesperada ya de tomar el liquido. Exhalo con pesadez al terminar, esperando impaciente a sentirse mejor. Logro ponerse de pie y comenzar una forzosa caminata. –Coneja, no debes forzarte a- -Déjame- Le corto ella. Ahí estaba, era inútil intentar retenerla, ya que como parecía, tal vez estaba mejor.

Sería mejor dejarla ir, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Alice se abrió camino por los pasillos, algo le picaba, y sabía que tenía que ir a donde Oz.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, la situación seguía igual. Ahora, la rubia había desabotonado por completo el chaleco crema de su hermano. -…Detente…- Siguió insistiendo Oz en vano, puesto que ella no se detendría ya. –Solo ámame, Onii-chan- Dijo como antes y sonrojada. Así, comenzó a acercarse a sus labios. Era suficiente, no lograba que ella lo escuchara. De repente, Alice vino a su mente. No, si esto pasaba, seria con ella, no con su hermana menor. -…No quiero… esto…- Logro musitar, cuando los labios de la rubia estaban ya a nada de tocar los suyos. Ada paró en seco. -¿Acaso no… me quieres?- Susurro la joven, asustada. -…No…- Le contesto él en un hilo de voz. Era la única manera ya de terminar con esta locura. De un momento a otro, la rubia se paro y dirigió de inmediato a la puerta. Lo miro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡No es justo!- Grito antes de salir de allí, dejando a un Oz débil en una silla.

Ella salió llorando del lugar, completamente avergonzada. Se topo con Alice en el camino, quien le dirigió la mirada más fría y acusatoria. No lo aguantaba más, paso al lado de ella derramando esas gotas cristalinas. Todo le había salido mal… a ella.

Alice logro caminar tambaleante hasta la habitación. Llego al lugar y fijo sus ojos en la silla que se encontraba al centro del mismo, donde estaba Oz. Este la miro mientras ella se recostaba jadeante contra el marco de la puerta. Al fin. –Ali…ce- Logro llamarle. Ella solo cerró la puerta forzosamente y se dirigió a él al mejor paso posible.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Se fijo en el estado del rubio. –También has sido… envenenado- Le dijo entrecortada. Se acerco mas a él, tomando el cuello de su camisa. Sabía muy bien lo que la hermana de él había intentado hacer, eso le fastidiaba. –Alice- Le llamo él, mirándola a los ojos. La misma situación tal vez, pero la persona indicada ahora. –Eres…de mi propiedad- Le dijo ella. Estaba molesta. –No le perteneces… a ella- Dijo entre jadeos, refiriéndose a Ada. Oz solo se dedicaba a mirarla, perdiéndose en los ojos de esta. Ahora con solo su presencia se sentía mejor. Alice llevo una de sus manos a los labios del chico, tocándolos débilmente. –Eres solo mío- Dijo demandante. Se acerco mas a él, queriendo dejar en claro que era de ella. –Y de nadie más- Finalizo, para luego posar sus labios con dominio sobre los de él.

Iba a demostrarle que nadie más podía tenerle o quererle como ella…


End file.
